1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water closets, commodes and the like and more particularly to an improved valving and ventilation arrangement wherein a common flow line is used to supply fresh water to the commode bowl and to ventilate the bowl with a provided vacuum source, and wherein a flow controller prevents water flow into the vacuum unit during flushing.
2. General Background of the Invention
The Pearson U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,916 discloses a ventilator for toilets which includes an air duct to receive and remove the odorous air flow, a control for initiating and terminating the odorous air flow, and an electrical transducer responsive to the motion of the toilet flushing mechanism so as to terminate the air flow at the moment the toilet is flush.